


i'd sink to your level (just to have you)

by heroiism



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bottom Lena Luthor, Choking, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fisting, Hate Sex, Office Sex, PWP, Reconciliation, Top Kara Danvers, fisting & emotional growth, i just wanted to write some supercorp hate sex, takes place in season 3 after supercorp argument (u know the one)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-22 18:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroiism/pseuds/heroiism
Summary: “Your family’s sole focus is making superheroes suffer. It's the only thing that gets you off...” Kara sneered against Lena's collarbone, and Lena chuckled dryly,“Oh, I assure you that isn’t the only thing.”





	i'd sink to your level (just to have you)

Kara swooped down onto Lena's balcony, her cape flourishing theatrically behind her as she stepped out of the glaring sunlight and into Lena's office, surprised that she had left the sliding glass door open. The CEO sat at her desk, seemingly unaware of the arrival of her visitor.

“Miss Luthor?”

Lena raised her head and swiveled around in her chair to face the super heroine.

“Supergirl.” Lena's low tone made it easy for Kara to keep up the professional distance at which she held her. However, there was something about the way Lena addressed her. An unspoken pull against the persistent push. As if Lena, despite their current standing, was still at the very least, relieved to see her.

“I came as quickly as I could.” Kara rested her hands on her hips.

“You certainly did.” The slightest hint of a purr lilted in her tone as Lena punctuated her comment with a quirk of her eyebrow.

There it was again. The intonations of Lena's words coupled with her trademark look of inquisition grappled with Kara's perception of how they had left things the last time they spoke face to face. It was more than enough to magnify the rigidity of the atmosphere that shifted between the two of them. Though, Lena seemed to be using Kara's discomfort to hold leverage over the conversation, in an almost domineering fashion.

Kara tried to push past the uncertainty building in the pit of her stomach and settled on clearing her throat to hide the face she made in response continuing to follow her protocol. Her eyes scanned the room, searching for any signs of danger, giving Lena a puzzled look when she didn’t uncover any.

“Lena…” she began before Lena interrupted.

“Oh, there’s no threat.” She remarked, the ghost of a haughty smile tugging at the corners of her lips, as if it were an open, unabashed admittance of a set up. Lena's green eyes bore into Kara’s own through thickly woven lashes, her unyielding gaze slowly tightening her discomfort into a knot.

“Well… if you aren’t in any danger, is there something that I can help you with?” She kept her voice level, almost monotonous to express neither distaste nor interest. It was a question she required herself to ask should a civilian not need her immediate protection. With how carnivorously Lena was eyeing her, however, she felt almost hesitant to ask. She could feel her palms burning and she flattened them against her thighs.

“I believe there are _several_ ways in which you can help me, Supergirl.” Lena rose from her desk chair, returning Kara's casual tone, threatening the friendly space between them with just two steps. 

Kara felt a sort of frenzied tension twist deep inside her as Lena stepped closer and actually found herself readying to retreat backwards. It was almost as if Lena was encouraging her to give in, to play along with their banter. She could tell that Lena was fully content with disorienting her with these advances until Kara was a flustered mess in her hands. She quickly masked any evidence of her preoccupation and set her jaw. Refusing to give the woman who stood across from her the satisfaction of seeing her in such an unsettled and distracted state, Kara allowed herself to give into the temptation.

“Then I'd like for you to enlighten me.” She replied coolly, with enough authority to flip their verbal oppositions and put Lena on the defensive. Kara could practically see it; the slight curl of her shoulders and bow of her head, the way her posture slackened at her very demand. The hint of Lena's grin had vanished and now that Kara had regained her control, she crossed her built arms across her chest and straightened her shoulders until she was staring down the bridge of her nose. Lena, who hadn’t anticipated this unprecedented change was left fumbling over her words for a split second.

“I have an issue down in my lab; an issue that involves the Harun-El.” She recovered flawlessly. Kara's interest was piqued, however it wasn’t the alien rock that had captivated her attention, but rather the way Lena's tongue split the seam of her lips as she wet them, the graze of her teeth over her bottom lip as Kara's gaze held her firmly in place.

“Oh?” Kara raised her eyebrows, insinuating her request for more details. Lena obliged, tearing her eyes away from Kara's to look at her hands. It was a near admittance of her submission and a moment which Kara couldn’t help but revel in, however short. It was a horrible thing to depend on and enjoy, how capable she was at making others bend to her will. Kara couldn’t find it in herself to correct her train of thought, as the tension between them had grown so palpable, it could be cut with a knife.

“I've come across an anomaly... Something I can’t quite explain. It requires immediate attention.” Lena's eyes leveled once again with Kara's, lingering almost imperceptibly on her lips.

“Immediate attention…” Kara repeated as she stepped closer to the shorter woman, tilting her head towards her. Kara had always considered herself to be highly intuitive, however she hadn’t stopped to ask herself if acting on untamed emotion and assumption was even remotely close to what Lena had initially summoned her for. Kara stopped short of making contact with Lena who had braced her hand against her desk to keep herself from stumbling over it, as her eyes were preoccupied elsewhere, now studying Kara's features.

“Hm. Then we _really_ should do something...” Kara murmured, spurred by the way her proximity elevated Lena's heartbeat, she barely had the room to realize that she was leaning down.

“I... I concur...” Lena whispered her agreement, “Something... Should be... Done.” Kara could feel Lena's breath against her lips, coaxing a shiver down her spine which lingered at the small of her back. She unfolded her arms, allowing her thumb to barely graze over the fabric of Lena skirt, just over the curve of her hip.

“Then why don’t we—“ the kiss intercepted Kara in the middle of her sentence, as Lena pushed her body forward into hers, alienating any space left between them. Kara's ready hands toured Lena's body as Lena's worked their way into blonde curls. The gentle insistence of Lena's tongue working in tandem with Kara's own had Kara grappling with the curvature of Lena's waist and back. When they came apart gasping, Kara spared a glance down at Lena who seemed to be glowering back up at her. Without breaking eye contact, Lena snagged Kara by the collar and pulled her lips down to meet her own again with a fervent earnest, all tongue and teeth.

Lena had her in a vice, gripped so tightly that she felt numb to everything else, as if the rest of the world had diminished to a whisper. Kara felt as if she were falling. She felt profaned and sanctified all at once and yet she couldn’t allow herself the capacity to care. But somewhere in the recesses of her mind, the parts of her that were still very acutely aware of the reality of the situation grappled vehemently with those ensnared in the present.

Kara took a moment to assess her before speaking, pinning Lena's hips against her desk with her own.

“So were you just planning on seducing me? Or do you intend to kill me as well?” She hissed, her lips hovering just above the curve of Lena's jaw as her fingertips dug into the supple flesh of her hips. “That's low even for you.” Her teeth caught Lena's earlobe, eliciting a choked gasp from the smaller woman.

“You know good and well that I don’t have any kryptonite. James made sure of that, I'm sure you remember." Lena spat, angling her head to give Kara better access to her neck. Kara's lips were already at work marking up Lena's skin with angry red blemishes, traveling insistently downward towards her chest.

“Your family’s sole focus is making superheroes suffer. It's the only thing that gets you off...” Kara sneered against Lena's collarbone, and Lena chuckled dryly,

“Oh, I assure you that isn’t the _only_ thing.” She splayed her hands over the super heroines abdomen, raking her nails over the toned amplitude of Kara's stomach down to her hips. Kara's hand slipped over the curvature of Lena's ass to find purchase on the back of her thigh behind her knee, and in one swift movement, she had Lena sitting on the edge her desk with her legs propped open, Kara's thigh slotted between hers.

"Oh yes, that's right. I forgot. Being dominated by a super is also on that list somewhere." Kara said tauntingly, easing her leg closer to where she knew Lena needed it the most.

Lena tried to remain resolute and defiant but could not quell the absence of pressure between her legs. Kara could feel Lena consigning to the weight of her own carnal desires, her hips moving minutely, almost tentatively, against her own, slowly growing in fervor and intensity along with the volume of the whimpers that she nobly tried to conceal. Kara felt Lena shifting against the stocking clad plane of her flexed thigh, adjusting herself to better suit the angle she wanted.

"You can't..." Lena spoke between pants, "You can't p-prove anything, Supergirl..." She said as menacingly as she could from the depths of pleasure which threatened to subdue her. Kara could feel the hot stripe of moisture from Lena's rapidly growing arousal easing back and forth along the length of her thigh.

"Forgive my impertinence, but I believe I already have."

Kara punctuated her sentence with a firm squeeze at Lena's hips, forcibly urging her to quicken her pace. Lena bit out a whine and began to move faster. "Hm. What would National City think?" Kara mused aloud, pulling away from Lena, "Of a Luthor submitting so willingly to a child of Krypton like this?" Her hands lingered on the fabric of Lena's skirt, traveling down towards the hem.

"You'll have to try much harder than this to get me to submit to you, Supergirl." Lena challenged without missing a beat, doing her best to bolster herself despite the fact that she had been left with an aching desire twisting itself deep into her stomach. Kara's eyes flickered up to meet Lena's, piercing her through her bravado.

Somewhere in the swirling values of emerald, Kara could discern the unmistakable glint of unabashed, lustful yearning. As if Lena was all but asking for her to take her up on that challenge.

Try as she might, and as much as she wanted to oblige, Kara knew good and well she'd have to play by her own rules. So wordlessly, she returned to the task at hand: teasing the hem of Lena's skirt up along her hips; her thumb brushing over the skin of Lena's inner thigh. Kara savored the way Lena's eyes fluttered shut, and the little moans and sighs that escaped her as Kara continued to painstakingly undress her. 

Kara was about halfway up her thigh when she heard Lena laugh with contempt from beneath her, "You aren't even going to try? Is this, perhaps, too much of a challenge for you?"

All thoughts in Kara's mind abandoned the previous endeavor of teasing Lena out of her underwear in the wake of the anger that surged in her blood. Her movements faltered to a grinding halt, and with way Lena's breath hitched in her throat, she already knew she would be made to regret opening her mouth.

Kara figured that Lena was just trying to get a rise out of her, and was willing to concede with entertaining her. Just as long as she got to prove her wrong, and with minimal effort, she had Lena on her back; pressed flush against the surface of her desk. Kara sat astride her with one leg over her hip, the other braced against the edge of the table. A lingering hand trailed up over her stomach, drifting towards the exposed skin beneath Lena's crumpled button-down to close firmly over her throat, just enough to remind her of who exactly it was she had chosen to challenge. Every inch of Lena's body tensed beneath Kara, consumed with ardency as her breath hitched in her hand. White-hot tension coiled tight in her muscles, sending a searing bolt of arousal tingling right down to the ends of her fingertips as she felt Lena settling beneath her. Knowing she that she had this much power, this much influence over Lena was intoxicating, dizzying almost. Her voice stooped to a dangerously low whisper as she lowered her lips to the edge of Lena's jaw, just beside her ear.

"I've redefined what you know as impossible; getting you to submit to me will be nothing." She hissed, her free hand resuming its ministrations at the inside of Lena's thigh. Kara strongly disliked gloating about herself but when it really came down to it, nothing gave her the distinct sense of gratification quite like coming out on top.

Lena eased herself up as far as Kara's hold on her throat would allow to watch Kara with a blistering scrutiny. Kara was brushing along the thinly clothed junction between Lena's thighs, drawing up slowly through the dampened fabric against the lurch of Lena's hips each time she passed over her clit. With each tapering stroke, Lena's hips canted forward against the palm of Kara's hand, urging her to do something, _anything_ other than tease. Lena's skirt was riding up, exposing more and more of her skin that Kara wanted to lavish with bite-marks. Kara could sense that Lena was getting heated with the crescendo of whimpers and gasps that slipped from between her swollen lips. The motion of Lena's chest rising and falling with each ragged breath that she took in enticed Kara to only prolong her suffering, she wanted to challenge exactly how much more Lena could handle, as Kara knew she couldn't wait much longer.

"God. Enough with the teasing, _just fuck me already!"_ Lena spat, curling her hands into fists around the edge of her desk. Her legs were beginning to tremble.

Apparently not much more.

Kara sucked her lower lip into her mouth and bit down, deliberating whether or not to give into the urge to order her ask nicely for it... With all of the attitude Lena was giving her Kara figured it would be well-deserved.

"Say please." Kara replied coolly with a haughty quirk of her brow, the corners of her mouth upturned slightly.

Lena glared back at her. Oh, if looks could kill, Kara would be dead a thousand times over.

"Fuck you." She snarled through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry," Kara's grin widened wolfishly, "but you'll have to say please for that too."

Promptly silenced, Lena settled back on her elbows; her gaze searing holes in Kara's forehead. Kara smiled to herself as Lena seethed silently, her hand finding Lena's ass, giving it a taunting squeeze for good measure.

Kara relinquished her grip on Lena's throat to loop her thumbs through the straps of Lena's underwear and she tugged them off with a single skillful flourish. She took a second to marvel at Lena spread out beneath her: shirt undone, bite marks and bruises blooming all over her creamy skin, her pencil skirt cinched up to her waist with absolutely nothing underneath except for her heels.

"Lena..." Kara murmured, trailing her hand along the junction of Lena's hip, towards the apex of her thighs which, Kara could visibly discern, was swathed in moisture.

Lena sighed, her head dropping back with a soft groan at Kara's touch, "Supergirl..."

Kara exhaled sharply, biting back the urge to swear aloud. Though it was a name she heard on a regular basis, she couldn't help but savor it on the lips of a begging Luthor.

"Do you want this?" Kara asked, her voice hardened, her hand teasing in broad strokes, splaying her fingers over Lena's slicked cunt, gathering wetness on her fingertips at her entrance, while Lena writhed beneath her.

"Fuck me." Lena demanded, half gasping with pleasure.

"I meant every word that I said before. Say please first." Kara replied, her thumb eased over Lena's clit, brushing up against the swollen bud. Lena whimpered.

"Please fuck me, Supergirl...!" Lena's eyes leveled with Kara's, gilded onyx with lust. She looked as if she might combust, her skin was sweltering beneath Kara's touch and it took all of Kara's fraying patience to not give in. She wanted more, she wanted Lena's full admittance of her submission. With all of that talk during foreplay, she was owed it at the very least. Kara narrowed her eyes and pushed a little harder. Her thumb traced lazy circles around Lena's clit, drawing out soft, mewling whines from her throat as Lena's eyes grew pleading and desperate.

"That's all? You can beg harder than that. Or is this, perhaps, too much of a challenge for you?" Kara felt absolutely corrupted, returning Lena's words in such a callous manner. But damn, she would be lying if she said it didn't feel _so sinfully good_.

Lena gaped back up at her, her lips parted in utter shock. Stark silence accompanied the two of them as Kara watched Lena short circuit.

For a half second Kara wondered if she had gone too far until Lena let out a sob.

"God. Oh god, please, Supergirl. Please fuck me like you own me. Ruin me. I need you so fucking badly, Supergirl. Please... Please...!"

Lena was still chanting out 'please' when Kara slipped a finger inside her, rocking her body forward completely before drawing almost all the way out, and slipping back inside with two fingers, the digits rotating as they plunged, delving through her wetness and curling upwards against her front wall. Her other hand was pressed at Lena's hip, keeping her thighs propped open as she stood between them. Lena let out a strangled wail, her arms almost immediately giving out beneath her. She fell back against her desk, one arm folded over her eyes.

"God, you're so _wet_. Look at you..." Kara murmured, slowly pulling her fingers from Lena's cunt and spreading them wide. Lena lifted her arm to look and covered her face again with a groan, as if she wished that she hadn't. Threads of liquid clung to Kara's fingers and ran down towards the palm of her hand, and glistened in the afternoon light.

When Kara's fingers didn't return, it prompted a query from Lena who raised her head to look at her. Kara had been absolutely taken over by the amount of sheer arousal that gathered between Lena's thighs and with a wicked grin, she lowered her fingers down to Lena's parted lips.

"Suck." She ordered.

Lena tentatively took Kara's fingers into her mouth, her eyes fluttering shut as she hollowed her cheeks and sucked. Kara must've made a noise of satisfaction because Lena matched it with one of her own almost immediately after, her gaze flickering up to meet Kara's as her tongue curled around the slender digits. Lena came away gasping, and wiped the corner of her mouth with her thumb, meeting Kara's gaze.

Satiated, Kara entered her again, fucking into her cunt with three fingers this time, driving her hand roughly against the persistent throbbing of her inner muscles, Lena's hips grinding back and forth against her as she took it.

"Rao, how much can you take?" Kara wondered aloud, impressed. Lena mustered all of her strength to push herself up and hook her leg over Kara's hip, looping her arms around her neck; her blunt nails scraping over the tight material of Kara's super suit.

One word struggled on Lena's lips, as it could barely form around the moans and pants that escaped her.

_"M...More."_

Kara, in turn, began to fuck Lena harder, easing a fourth finger inside of her. Lena uttered a garbled sounding expletive and sunk her teeth into Kara's collar, biting down hard. Kara wished she could feel the force of the anger and frustration that Lena was exerting on her. She wanted to bear the proof of their liaison, and relish in the sting of the deep, red scratches down her back and the ache of the bruises on her neck.

"Yeah, you needed more? You're absolutely filthy." Kara taunted, her free hand clutching at Lena's hip, guiding her hips down against her fingers.

"Fuck you." Lena panted against her skin with each thrust, "Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you!"

Kara felt something ignite inside of her, something cruel and intrinsic, a twisting fury burning through her as Lena, overtaken with pleasure, swore her name.

"Fuck me? Fuck _you!"_ She spat, slipping her thumb into the tight, wet heat of Lena's dripping cunt.

Lena tossed her head back, letting out a cry of both pleasure and pain,

_"FUCK!"_

"Good. That's it, take it all." Kara coaxed, as Lena began to sob against her neck, her fingers stretching Lena well past her limit.

"God, I fucking hate you." Lena gasped out though a hollow laugh that was abruptly truncated by another moan. Kara felt herself redden.

"And look who's enjoying herself." Kara bit out in response. Lena fell silent, safe for the wanton moans that escaped her lips with each thrust. "Admit it, you love this. As much as you hate me, you love this more. You love that you're getting fucked like this, and you love that I'm the one fucking you like this."

Lena did her best to remain unmoved, pursing her lips and clamping them together. Kara could tell Lena was getting close, by the way of her strained panting and gasping, as hard as she tried to conceal the ecstasy that consumed her.

Kara ground the palm of her hand up into Lena's clit,

"Don't you?"

Kara was met with silence from Lena who looked about as composed as a fraying thread, somewhere in the shreds of her spinning consciousness, if there was even an ounce of resistance left, she knew Lena would cling to it until she couldn't bear to hold on. That, however, took less than a second; with some ingenious maneuvering from Kara.

"God, yes." She heard Lena finally whisper. "Fuck. You feel so fucking good, Supergirl."

Kara felt her skin bristle with gratification.

"Mmm. Good girl, and who fucks you like this?" Kara demanded, lowering her lips to Lena's neck and closing her teeth over the tender skin.

"You do, Supergirl...!" Lena gasped out, her legs beginning to tremble. "Fuck, I'm so close...!"

"Good, cum for me, Lena. I want you to cum on my fingers, I never want you to forget who does this to you. Who owns you." Kara was whispering fiercely into Lena's temple.

"Oh god. _Supergirl...!!"_ Lena barely had the room to gasp out her name before she was coming hard around Kara's fingers, grinding her hips and chanting her name like it was the only thing she knew. Kara felt Lena's walls seize around her fingers in tandem with the trembling of her lower body and the pace of her hips rocking fervently against her thrusts. Lena's back arched against Kara's chest where Kara held her, sucking deep purple marks into the flesh where Lena's neck met her shoulders. Every sensation other than Lena, tight, hot and throbbing around her fingers, and gasping out profanities tied to her name into her ear, fell silent to the energy that crackled between them.

Kara felt herself flushing with pride and adrenaline as she brought Lena down from her high, her thrusts simmering down into gentle, waning strokes before she withdrew her fingers from Lena, who whimpered feebly at the loss of contact.

When she could spare the energy, Lena glanced up at Kara who caught her eye and proceeded to clean off her fingers one by one with her tongue.

"So I take it you don't need saving?" Kara asked, raising an eyebrow as Lena pushed herself off the desk. She began stripping herself out of her disheveled work clothes and tossed them into a hamper that she had tucked into one of the closet spaces.

"No, but I think you knew that." Lena replied, still a little bit breathless, facing away from Kara as she sorted through a surplus of spare blouses and dresses that she had hanging in her office closet.

"Perhaps next time you call, I'll help you out in your lab instead." Kara snickered, half-joking. She stooped to pick up Lena's underwear that lay discarded by the open window.

"Maybe, we'll actually get to use it for science." She muttered, looking up at the clock mounted on her wall. "Shit. I'm late for a meeting..." Lena turned and quickly crossed the space between her and Kara to take her underwear back from the Kryptonian who had it looped around her index finger and was swinging it around in lazy circles.

"Sorry to have ruined your plans." Kara apologized with a casual shrug as Lena moved away from her to discard the article of clothing. Lena wrinkled her nose.

"Ugh. That's not the only thing you ruined..." She scoffed, examining the pair of underwear in her hands and pulling away with displeasure at the sight of the stain.

Kara had figured that Lena was referring to her ruined underwear, but guilt surged in her chest like a swelling tide, cresting over her and plaguing her with remorse and regret for her actions the last time they actually spoke to one another. She pursed her lips.

"I'm sorryー" She began but was promptly cut off,

"I hope you're prepared to buy me another pair, those weren't cheap." Lena snorted, still faced away from Kara.

"No no, that's... Not what I meantーthough I will absolutely find you another pairーI also really ruined your trust in me." Kara didn't want to tear the mood away from their banter, but she knew she had to face this conversation eventually; why not now? Maybe their escapade could serve as a catalyst for a deeper intimacy, Kara couldn't be sure. The juxtaposition of having rough sex in order to segue into a heartfelt talk did feel a little incongruous. But she figured that talking about it now would leave less questions to be answered the next time they spoke face to face.

Kara diverted her gaze to the floor, away from Lena just in case she wasn't ready to address this subject just yet.

In the silence that followed, Kara readied to open her mouth and apologize profusely for bringing this up at such an inappropriate time. From across the room, Lena drew in a breath and Kara braced for impact. Instead, Lena's voice was soft, ruminating.

"If anyone here has ruined another's trust, it would be me." She admitted slowly, selecting a dress from the rack of clothes and undoing the zipper, she paused, her tongue grazing over her lower lip. "I should've told you about the kryptonite the moment I realized it was necessary."

Kara took a moment to think her words over carefully, now painfully aware of the full situation, and how awkward she felt for bringing it up.

"I don't hold that against you." She began, hoping that she had chosen the right words, "I understand that if you had, you probably would've been forced into working with a shadow organization for detaining rogue aliens. And I know that isn't exactly the kind of work you'd like to be seen doing. It was wrong of me to ask James to search your laboratory; there isn't a day that I don't feel bad for it." Kara raised her eyes slightly to express her sincerity.

"I wasn't thinking about what using kryptonite discreetly would look like to you... Had the circumstances allowed it, you would've been the first person I told." Lena began. She turned and faced away from Kara, back exposed with the zipper undone at her waist. She had gathered her hair over one shoulder to wordlessly express her need for assistance with her dress. Kara obliged, closing the distance between them and settling her hands on Lena's hips. For a moment, silence permeated the space between the two of them aside from the metallic buzz of the zipper.

"I had no right to get as angry as I did with you. And for that, I apologize." Lena's voice was barely above a murmur.

"We were both occupied with being angry..." Kara's hands lingered at the small of Lena's back as Lena smoothened out the skirts of her dress and looked herself over in the mirror. "I'd like to move past that." Kara admitted.

Lena turned to face her with a small, amicable smile that fumbled awkwardly for a moment as they both instantaneously registered the things they both said in the wake of anger and sexual aggression. Lena's face seemed to pale as she began to recall the events that had transpired between them. There was a painful silence.

"I... I hope you know that I didn't mean a word of what I said while we were. Um..." Lena said finally. She looked unsure of what to do with her hands; as if she couldn't decide whether to fold them, or rest them reassuringly on Kara's arm.

"I won't lie," Kara began, squeezing her eyes shut, "It was... Really cathartic to just. Be angry. I think I may have actually liked it?"

Lena nodded almost imperceptibly in agreement while chewing on her lower lip, looking almost ashamed to also have enjoyed herself.

"I think I may have as well, as much as I really hate to admit that."

Kara felt her shoulders relax. That was a relief at least, though she wasn't entirely sure how they managed to go from disliking one another, to sexual partners, to friends again in the span of roughly 40 minutes but she wasn't about to argue the semantics... Except for one detail.

"Wait..." Kara paused. Lena swiveled her head towards her, eyebrows raised, "Did you seriously call me down here so that I could. Um, y'know..." The word faltered on Kara's lips. It felt so crude of her to just outright say it, thought it passed between them lips like air not five minutes ago.

"Fuck me?" Lena finished with nonchalant tone. Kara bobbed her head awkwardly, more or less agreeing to the terminology. Lena looked at the ground, chuckling quietly to herself as she closed the distance between her Kara, stopping just inches before her. Lena raised her eyes to meet the bemused look in Kara's gaze, still trying to hide her laugh.

"I figured that would've been obvious by now." She said in that low tone that made Kara's palms burn. Kara found herself at an impasse of discomfort she couldn't quite stand to palette and opened her mouth to speak but Lena cut her off, stepping closer into her space. "I would hope it comes as no surprise to you that I think you're very attractive."

There was no denying the radiance that Lena emitted, the way she could command a room with such grace and charisma, and having the full, undivided attention of such an astonishing woman trained on her made Kara feel things. Things she didn't know she could feel. Like a spark of electricity jolting down her spine and settling low in the cradle of her hips, spreading warmth through her belly and tingling down into the very tips of her toes. She could feel the arousal pooling deep in her abdomen with each passing second she stared back into Lena's hooded eyes.

Kara felt Lena's body brushing against hers in a tentative dance her lips teasing ever closer to hers. Lena's movements were purely exploratory and fleeting until she laid her hands over Kara's abs. Kara felt that, with each calculated, delicate brush of Lena's fingertips, she was being drawn deeper and deeper into Lena's essence. The look in her eyes was devastating, rooting Kara in place as Lena's hands caressed her toned abdomen.

"Lena..." Kara began breathlessly, her heart threatening to jump out of her chest. This only seemed to urge Lena further as her touch began to travel towards her hips. "Lena." She repeated a bit firmer this time.

"Hm?" Lena purred.

"Don't you..." Kara gasped out, but found herself momentarily subdued as Lena drew up to kiss her neck, sucking gently on her pulse point, her fingernails raking over her hips. "Don't you have a meeting?"

Lena took a second to deliberate before shrugging, 

"Fuck the meeting." She murmured against Kara's jaw, her breath hot and trembling, "I think I might need your help down in my lab."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Sorry to not have uploaded another chapter to my previous fic like you guys wanted... :(  
> Will this one suffice?  
> Come yell at me on Tumblr: kryptoniism.tumblr.com (And give me ideas of what to write pls)


End file.
